


Naked

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: SnowBaz Explicit Drabbles [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble, First Kiss, Gay Simon Snow, Gay Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, POV First Person, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow is Gay for Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Smut, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Loves Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow in Love, Watford Eighth Year, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: [Explicit] 18+ Simon and Baz.A drabble inspired by the prompt:“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: SnowBaz Explicit Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710031
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Naked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harzreise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harzreise/gifts).



> Dear, Harzreise. Your kind comments mean a lot and are very appriciated. 💙

I enter our room and observe some kind of misunderstanding.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” I sneer, (hopefully without drooling over his cock.)

Snow gives me a bold look, ”I don’t think you mind.”

”Excuse me?” I’m trying my damndest to sound outraged. 

Snow looks at my crotch. 

Crowley, he can clearly see that I’m already hard. 

”Yes, well... It’s not necessarily about _you_ is it now.”

He gets up, ”Are you sure?” 

Simon is standing so close, also hard...

I put my hand on his tawny freckled chest, (not his cock _yet_ ) and kiss him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 😎


End file.
